Sound Off
by Ori and Benny
Summary: Josh Williams is mute. He's been mute for over seven years. It's hard going through life when he sucks at sign language and only has a whiteboard to communicate with people. However, his life get ten times harder when he ends up in the Beyblade world with no idea what a Beyblade even is. Can this mute survive the Beyblade World? Will he meet the Bladebreakers? Read to find out.
1. Welcome to My World

**Yo, my name is Ori, and I'm writing my first ever Beyblade Fanfiction story! I loved the fandom for years now...ever since I was six years old, and that was eleven years ago. Beyblade is the thing that got me into the world of Fanfiction writing, so I felt like I owe it to the show to write a story now that I have a little experience in which it takes to write a full out story using OC's and stuff. It's been a while since I got into the series, so bare with me please. I promise to make it as painless as possible. *Laughs slightly* Anyways, let's move on with the actual story.**

**Copyright: Everything Beyblade doesn't belong to me, I'm just a huge fan. Josh Williams, however, belongs to me. You can only use Josh if I ask you to or you ask me if you can use him. We good? I believe so.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Josh's POV)<br>**

"Come on Drake, push your weight forward!"

**_Click!_**

"Bill throw the ball to Jason!"

_**Click! Click! Click!**_

"Doug get your ass moving!"

_**Click! Click! Click! Click!**_

"Williams get off the field! You're not a damn football player!"

My gaze shifted to the red face of Coach Brown. He failed to understand that I hated the idea of being here just as much as the rest of the sweaty, bulky kids in the full out uniform. It's nearly a hundred degrees with the sun blazing, and not a cloud in sight. No one in their right mind wants to be on a field made completely out of fake plastic grass and tiny rubber chips that absorbs the heat. However, I have a job to do.

"Coach, he's part of the yearbook."

"I don't give a damn."

I rolled my eyes. Looks like coach is kicking me off the field. What a shame! I wanted nothing more than to capture the wonders of the most manly sport in the world. Oh, who the hell am I kidding? The idea of football sickens me. It's nothing personal towards the people that love it. It's just the fact that it brings back horrible memories. Just being on the field is enough to make me a nervous wreck. I can't believe that the yearbook cabinet placed me on the task of capturing football pictures. They know that I have Pedaspheraphobia, the fear of football! I take in a deep breath. Placing my camera on the ground, I pulled off my backpack. Unzipping it, I shoved my camera inside then yanked out my whiteboard and a black Expo marker.

"Bye Josh!" Someone shouted.

Whoever it is, I can't see their face because of the stupid football helmet. You know, the leading reason for concussions is because of the five pound helmet on top of their heads. They wouldn't know that, but then again, I only know because my mom used to rant about it back in my football days. I wave at the unnamed football player before turning. Walking...more like speed walking...I exited the field. Thankfully, I had no class to return to seeing as football practice happens at the end of the school day. All I need to do is go home. Escape this place. The part that sucks, however, is that I'm going home to a place that no longer feels like home. Not that anyone cares enough to ever ask me why. Even if they did, I couldn't tell them the reason. I can't even say a single word anymore. it's all because of my mom. She caused this.

Kicking my feet, I smacked my whiteboard against my left thigh. It's distracting me from my thoughts. I remind myself that everyone thinks I'm emotionless. It's untrue, of course, since I'm human. Every human feels some sort of emotion. It's impossible to kill off every single emotion out there. People have tried then ended up failing. Why should I be one of those people that end up failing the impossible?

"Hey Josh!"

I flinched before looking towards the car that held the last person I wanted to see...EVER! Brad Smith, the man that took my mom away from my dad, flashed his "a little too perfect" smile.

"Come over here!"

I stood there debating my chances of just running away pretending that he's a complete stranger. Later when my mom would ask, I could write her a note explaining that I'm still a little shy. She would buy it just like any mom would. However, I met his gaze. That's a sign that he expects me to come over. Sighing, I went up to the side of his Mustang. That smile of his only grew as if he thought he won something.

"Still not talking?" he asked.

I shook my head while shooting him a glare. He knows why the hell I'm not speaking. It's insulting that he bothers to ask. It's like he's mocking me.

"Your mom wanted me to pick you up and take you home. We can both hang out and watch sports. Unless, you want to watch more of those documents on the History Channel. I don't mind watching them."

Not bothering to move from my spot, I stared at him.

"Come on, hop in kid."

Decline, shake my head, write 'no' on my whiteboard, flip him the bird before running off. All seemed like the smart things to do. It's that simple. I don't want him to ride in the car with me even if it is just for a mile or two. That's too long to be with him. I don't know why the hell he even bothered with me? I never asked him to try to be "buddy-buddy" with me. He needs to understand that it's an awkward and horrible idea of having a step-dad when my real dad is still alive and well. My mother robbed him of the chance to take me away from Myrtle Beach forever. There is thousands of miles between my dad and me now.

"What's wrong Josh? Are you okay?"

He's making this hard. Pulling the cap off the marker, I dragged the tip across the board. A half-ass excuse gets written on it as I hold it up for him to see.

_**'I left my Pre-Cal textbook in my locker. I need to get it.'**_

"Oh, you can grab it. I'll be waiting in the school parking for you."

Nodding my head, the trip to the high school begins for me. My old, solid black canvas shoes kicked up dirt. Brad and mom both want to get a new pair of fancy shoes. They don't understand that I don't want new shoes. My canvas are the best shoes in the world. They have lasted me for almost my whole three years of high school so far. They're my good luck charm. To get rid of them is to get rid of a part of me. You can't just ditch a part of you no matter how awful things may be. As I stare at my shoes, I let out a sigh. They're starting to tear. There's no way that I will be able to wear these in the winter time. After last year's snowfall, there is no way that these shoes will last through any kind of snow. Even if it is a tiny bit of snow.

The school is empty as I made it into the massive building. Unlike any other building that one would find in good old Horry County, the high school has no A/C of any kind. I rolled my eyes. Why would anyone think that having no A/C in a school crowded by hundreds of kids is a smart idea? You bring kids with barely any sleep then complain when half of them fall asleep in class. It sucks. It really does. I don't get the logic behind it all. If someone were to ask if we could have late starts, I would be on board with them. I want to sleep in more than anything else.

"Go Seahawks!"

Blinking, I stopped before looking to see the cheerleaders inside the gym. None of them are in the uniform nor did they notice me, but that's okay, I am close to my locker. It takes no time at all for me to reach it. I know that I lied about having to come to my locker, but I absent mindedly ended up here. Man, I should watch how I end up lost in thoughts. I blame being mute for that. You get lost in your head when you can't say anything. I should know...NO I NEED TO FOCUS! Shaking my head, I reached out then started to do the combination. My fingers spun it too much on the last part so I had to do it again. Gritting my teeth, I redid my combination only to do the same thing. Opening my mouth, I tried to cuss only to have no sound come out like every other time that I ever tried to speak. I slammed my foot against the locker door. It made a loud banging sound. Hearing that sound made me pleased so I continued to kick my foot at the door over and over and over again. I only stopped when I noticed that my toes hurt. I'm such an idiot! Why did I just do that?! What was the purpose of kicking a metal door? It's not like it was helping anything at all. The only thing it helped is hurt my foot to the point I'm sure to limp for at least three to four days. I took in a deep breath then opened the door. Immediately, a gush of wind blew behind me. My eyes widened as it increased to the point it's shoving me forward. I gripped the sides of my locker in a desperate attempt to keep myself from falling into my locker. Sadly, this failed as another wind from inside my locker started to pull me. With the combined forces working against me, I fell forward. The inside of my locker grew in size to the point that I fit. There's no bottom to it. This left me to wonder where my school supplies are. Where am I heading? Did I miss the school board turning my locker into a bottomless pit? If so, why me? Why the mute kid? Oh yeah, I can't scream or make any noises to protest them. Go figure.

The sensation of falling appears as my stomach lurches in an uncomfortable way. My hair and clothing is flapping. Yep, this is the sign of falling from a high height. I should know from the vast amounts of roller coasters in which I have ridden when I was younger. I wonder if this is really a bottomless pit. How long have I been falling? Will I crash into the hard surface of wherever this pit leads to? Will anyone notice? I bet Brad won't. He tried to get rid of me on so many moments. I just got in between him and my mom living a happy childless life. My dad would care. He wanted me to live with him. I remember visiting him a month ago. I remember the giant smile on his face when I arrived off the airplane. He held a sign up that read my name...just like one of those limo drivers that crowded the airport. I remember writing 'dad' on my whiteboard. Dad never cared if I could speak or not because he believed that I would when I'm ready. I love my dad, and I can't die like this. I can't let myself die without him ever knowing what happened to me. That would be the worst thing to do to him. Tears stung my eye as a bright light appeared. Looks like this is where I break every single bone in my body then die a vile death. The light consumed me as everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry that I cut the chapter there. I know that it seems like a short chapter, but I thought that it's the perfect place to end it. Next chapter, we'll find out what happened to Josh. We also get to see what our favorite heroes, the Bladebreakers, are up to. I promise to write again soon, but please review to tell me what you think. I don't mind if you're writing tipscritics as long as they do not involve cussing me out/insult me to the point of tears/etc. I have had those things happened to me, and they are not pleasant at all. Thank you all and have a nice day!**

**-Ori out!-**


	2. The Beyblade World Experience Begins

**So, it certainly has been a while since I posted this story. I got some pretty positive comments on this story so far, and that makes me want to continue this. Band, in my life, is getting harder and harder with every passing day, but I love it so much! For those of you readers out there, I am a trumpeter in my high school. It includes both the marching and concert band. In my school, the band is so large that when concert band starts, we split the whole band into three different parts. While they have fancy names, the things that we students call them are 'A', 'B', and 'C'. 'A' band is the highest ranked. To get into it is a huge honor since only the best of the best in my 168 member band get the chance to be in it. With hard work, I managed to find myself in it, and I did not expect a five page song with over four hundred measures. =_=;;**

**Anyways, I have just finished up some school projects, and I am in the mood to write for all you wonderful Fanfiction people. So, I am going to get to the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Josh's POV)<strong>

My eyes stared up at the darkened sky. Raindrops start to come down on me as I continued to lay on my back. Grass, muddy from the rain, is all I can feel underneath me.

_**"Raindrops are falling on my head. Raindrops are falling on my head."**_

The toneless voice of my mother repeated the same line over and over. It's the only words of the song she knew, making me question if it's one of the many songs she made up. I wouldn't doubt it since my mother used to do that in order to make me laugh every day when I was younger. The memory of the last time she sang it resurfaced for a split second before I shoved it mentally deep inside the depths of my mind. I don't need those memories. Those kind of memories only forced me to remember how everything used to be before my mother selfishly changed it all.

I sighed and shut my eyes. I just relaxed my body. You know, besides the fact I just woke up from the long fall in my locker, and the fact I don't know where I'm at, this is nice. It's not blazing hot like the football field. The air is actually chilly to the point that I wish that I brought a jacket or something. However, you never need a jacket in Myrtle Beach. It's always blazing hot this time of the year. God, I wish that I had a jacket now. It's so cold, but I have to ignore it. I don't know where I am, and I am unlikely to be able to find a jacket in the middle of nowhere.

"Come on!" A female voice shouted, "We're going to miss them!"

I opened my eyes. You know what sucks? Those moments you're trying to relax and people start screaming their heads off.

"Misty wait up!"

I sat up, ignoring the soreness pulsing through every part of my miserable body. That's probably from impacting with the solid ground. Nothing to worry about. All muscle pains go away eventually...right?

"Misty look out for...-"

Something collided against me with enough force to send me on my back. Something heavy is laying on top of me. It's crushing my lungs to the point I can't breath.

"Ow."

My vision spins for a moment before I refocused and saw a girl. She's not exactly uh...light looking, but she's not fat either. However, I can now see why I am finding it hard to breath.

"What did I run into?" she groaned.

Her eyes met mine.

"Uh...sorry."

She pressed her hands against my chest and shoved herself up. I grunted at the sudden pressure.

"Sorry."

What the hell?! Why would you push yourself up using someone you just fell on? What is wrong with this girl? Does she not have any common sense?

"Misty hurry up!"

The girl raced off as quickly as she came. I rolled my eyes. How rude. If one runs into another then that person is entitled to hear the reason that they were running. Now, I'm curious. Why was she in such a rush? Getting to my feet, I glance at the three figures moving towards the distance. Looks like, I now have a place to go. I pick up my backpack before strolling through the grasslands.

**[...]**

A crowd of people stood in front of the road. I should probably reword that. The FANGIRLS and their fathers, who were dragged along for some reason or another, stood in front of the road. How do I know that they are fangirls? Well, it could be the fact they're screaming their undying love to certain males. Maybe it's the homemade signs getting drenched in the rain and saliva coming from their mouths are they shouted. Or maybe it's the fact that they're wearing shirts saying things such as 'the Bladebreakers' Fanclub' or something along those lines. Yeah, I don't know what gave it away.

"Ray, we love you!"

"Kai marry me!"

I don't know what they're screaming for. There's no one coming down the street unless I have gone blind or the people are invisible. Ooh, maybe they're all Schizophrenics that managed to escape from the looney bin and line up together to worship people who don't exist. I can see it happening, but I don't know why they would pick a place like this. I hate fangirls. Or should I say, preppy rich girls that happen to be fangirls. Their voices are so high pitch that my ears practically bleed with every single word drabbling out of their mouths.

"Where are they?!"

Covering my ears, I glance around once more. The fathers are looking pretty uncomfortable being here in a place where their teenage daughters gather to worship what I figure is a boy band. I never heard of the band 'the Bladebreakers', but I don't really care at this point. All I want is to get the heck out of here. The only problem is that I wouldn't know where to go.

"Here they come!"

Wincing for the millionth time, I turn my head to see the bus in the distance. A bus? Yeah, a bus. A light and dark blue bus barely noticeable if the fangirls didn't start hearing my ears with their high pitch howls. My eyes stayed on the bus. I couldn't look away from it. My curiosity to learn just who lingers inside the bus is too great to possibly look away. I push my way closer to the road not noticing the sensation of something pushing against my back. The bus is almost here. It caused the screams to increase as it seemed to pick up speed. I froze in my spot when I realized that I am about ready to step onto the road. I flinched now feeling something pushing me forward. Nothing could stop myself from being shoved directly in the path of the bus. Immediately, my eyes widen in horror. It happened in such a slow motion. Every second, the bus moved a single inch at me. The screams behind me went from cheerful to fearful. Then all at once, the pain of the bus smashing into my body before I got flying backwards. The ground meets my back as I gasped. I bounced off the concrete several times. Going further and further with every bounce. Something warm and wet is underneath my body, and everything is being blurred in the agony. All I can see is crimson and black. I took in what I figured is going to be my last breath. All around me, I hear people shouting along with footsteps.

"Someone call 911!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Is he okay?"

"Someone check to see if he still has a heartbeat."

Everything turns black.

**[...]**

So, this is what it is like to be dead. Black, warm, safe, and reeks of sterilizing chemicals. A constant beeping noise and a few voices here and there. No wait, I can't be dead. I open my eyes only to wince at the bright light shining above. I squeeze my eyes shut and debating the idea of opening my eyes or not. After a while, I slowly open them and found that I am in a hospital room. The beeping noise is a heart monitor. I guess that it is my heart beat that it is responding to. Either that or it's just there for show. I wouldn't doubt that at this point since I have no idea what happened to me, and I don't even know why I am here. Did I pass out on the football field at school again? I look around the room only to find no answer. The door is closed even though I can still hear people speaking from the outside world. I appear to be alone in the room, but the white curtain to my right didn't make me truly believe that. Unless there is someone lying dead on the other side, and no one wants me to see that, there's no one in here with me.

I figure it's time to get out of here. Pushing the blankets off my body, I cringe at the sight of the horrible light blue hospital gown covering my body. It barely reached my mid-thigh, and I can see the bottom of my black boxers. If I stood up I bet that I would see more of them. God damn it! Why would someone change a person when they are unconscious? Doesn't that go against their personal rights or something? I know that it went against my rights because I sure as heck didn't want someone to take all my clothes off and place this ugly dress on me. That's right, it's a dress...or at least in my eyes it is. I am a male. Males should not be forced to wear dresses. I can understand that some guys out there want to wear dresses in order to feel like girls, but I am not one of them. I don't want to wear a dress even if everyone in the hospital are likely wearing them. Josh, okay, you need to focus. Getting out of the hospital is your number one goal right now. Thinking about the ugly dress can some later when you reach home.

I put my feet on the ground. Immediately, pain surges through my body as I grunted. Why does it hurt so badly? I bit my lip and glance at the source of the pain. Bandages are my ribcage along with a cast around my left arm revealed that I broke ribs and some part of my arm. Great, how am I going to get pictures now? No, I need to focus on getting out of here. This place is making me sick to my stomach. I can't stand hospitals. They just take the life right out of you even though you don't ever understand the reasoning behind it. I get up and start walking towards the door. I opened it and step into the hallway. No one takes a single glance at me. They went into rooms or either directions of the hallway. Not that I minded. I rather not draw attention to myself.

"Hey, can anyone tell me where my mother is in?" Someone asked.

"What's her name?"

I ignore the conversation. Turning to the right, I calmly go down the hallway. Peoples' cries and voices from rooms start wearing me down. I can smell it now. The scent of death. It's one of the main reasons that a hospital sucks the life out of you. No one is safe from it.

"Can someone tell me where the kid that got ran over by the Bladebreakers' bus is?"

Bladebreakers? That sounds oddly familiar. Looking at the man that asked, I frowned. He wore a camera around his neck along with a badge. He's part of the press, probably a sleazy reporter that makes up lies in magazines to make people look bad. Like everything else, I ignore him and continue walking. He doesn't take notice of me, thankfully. I remembered that I stood with tons of fangirls and their fathers when an invisible force pushed me in front of a bus. The reporter was talking about me. I am the kid that was ran over by the Bladebreakers' bus. But, the reporter doesn't need to know that.

"Hey, we didn't ran over the kid! He jumped in front of the bus!"

I flinch before spinning around to see five boys and two adults. One of the boys, a black haired, dark eyed one wearing a blue and red hat practically raced up to the reporter. He must have been the one to make that statement of me jumping in front of the bus.

"That's not what the witnesses are saying." the reporter replied, "He accidently fell in front of your bus and you didn't even bother to stop."

Well, I like that story better. It makes me look less like an idiot. It sucks for the Bladebreakers, but still better for me.

"We tried to stop."

The blonde haired boy stepped forward. Key word in his sentence "tried". I rolled my eyes. I don't want to listen to this anymore. I just want to go home. The Bladebreakers are likely here to apologize in order to make up for the fact they almost killed me with their bus. If they were smart, they would just leave. It's not like I could accept their apologies. I am MUTE! I can't talk. The best I could do is simply nod my head. My mom and Brad are the ones that voice anything for me. Sure, they get it wrong more than half the time, but at least, I have something. Speaking of my mom and Brad, where are they? Aren't they worried about the fact that I got ran over by a bus? Don't tell me that they didn't care enough. I hate them. I hate them so much. They not only cared more about themselves, but they also didn't make an appearance to at least give me a ride home so I can go up in my room and ignore them both. Now, I have to walk all the way home. This is embarrassing enough with the ugly dress, but now I have to go out into public with it. This day is just great! So freaking perfect!

I stumbled into a bathroom. It seemed like the best place to head to since I need to hide from the Bladebreakers and press. It also helps that I can calm down and think before getting out. I opened a stall, locked the door, and leaned against the wall. My feet pressed against the other wall to keep me balanced. Why do I even bother staying with my mom? It's clear that she doesn't care. She just wants to spite my dad by keeping me. She knows that he really wants to be my legal guardian. That's the only reason that she bothers to keep me. If it wasn't for that, I would be all the way in L.A with my dad. It's a dangerous place, but I would be with my dad. I wanted that. Maybe when I get out of here, I can run away to L.A and to my dad's place. We can pretend that my mom never existed, that she died giving birth to me. I know that we could get away with it. No one in L.A questions you about your past. The sound of the door opening caused me to tense up.

"Tyson, what are you doing?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"This is no time to use the bathroom. We have to find that kid."

The Bladebreakers. It just had to be the Bladebreakers that come in here.

"I know, but he couldn't have gone far. That reporter said he saw him, right?"

"Yeah."

The bathroom stall next to mine slammed shut. I held my breath. What are the odds that they would come in here?

"Hurry up, we need to find him. But, if he manages to get out of the hospital because you waste our time then I will hold you responsible."

"Whatever Kai. We're not the only ones looking for him."

"Just don't keep me waiting."

Wow, I guess this Kai is the bad boy of the band. I can picture him now. Dark hair, piercing eyes, dark clothing that says that he doesn't care about you, and an attitude that makes you want to punch him. Yep, the bad boy of a boy band. Then Tyson, he must be the clown of the boy band. I already saw what he looked like when I watched him talk to the reporter. Hmm wait, that means I also saw Kai as well. Which one seems like it would be him. It's either the two toned haired boy or the black haired boy with the yellow eyes. Either one seems like they would be the bad boy type.

"Okay, I'm done."

A flush shook the whole bathroom.

"Now that you are done, let's go."

"Fine."

Waiting a couple minutes, I heard the door open and close. I sighed with relief. That felt like the longest seconds of my life! I thought that they would find me for sure. Oh well, I think that I shouldn't stay in the bathroom. I'll surely be found if I stay in here for much longer. I almost got caught when Tyson and Kai came in here. Heading out the bathroom, I glance either way carefully. It doesn't appear that anyone is around so I stepped out.

"There he is!"

I flinched before running for it. God, you would have thought I set off an alarm or something by the way that the nurses, most being males, chased after me. I went the way that I came from. I continued to going, dodging the few people attempting to grab me. The nurse's station came into view as I decided to jump up on it in order to avoid the adults that tried to get me while I passed. My heart pounded as adrenaline caused me to become more skilled at this little game we were playing. The stairs are in sight. I hurled myself off the nurse's station then slid forward about to reach it when something crashed into me. I fell to the floor. Once again, something is crushing me. I grunted trying to push it off, but my hands are pinned to the ground. More hands came out of nowhere forcing me to remain still. Everything blurs for a second. All I can feel is pain.

"Ray, hold his legs still!"

"I'm trying!"

"Someone sedate him!"

Panic coursed through me as I thrashed. I open my mouth trying to speak, but no words come out. No, I have to speak! I need to speak!

"Hurry up!"

A needle pierced the side of my neck as I flinched. No! Oh god no! I...feel sleepy now. My whole body felt so heavy like it were made of bricks. I couldn't lift a single muscle. My eyes began to shut. The weight on me disappeared as I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 2 of Sound Off. I hope that you all enjoyed, and I will try to post the next chapter soon. Until then, please review, etc. <strong>


End file.
